Souls Have Spoken
by Neellok
Summary: Ichigo's soul often speaks the words from her heart. She just has to listen. A Fem!Ichigo drabble collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Shinji/Ichigo

* * *

"Yer not very smart, Ichigo," Hirako Shinji muttered with a frown. "Ya thought I'd just let ya go?"

Kurosaki Ichigo scowled. "It's not as if we have a choice, idiot." Her heart started racing as soon as she heard his silky smooth voice. Ichigo expected Shinji to see her off and had been severely disappointed when her boyfriend hadn't shown up. She waited two hours for him to show up. He sounded as if he'd gone for an afternoon stroll rather than say goodbye. "I'm not dead yet. I still have to return to the Human World."

Shinji snorted and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Ya really don't listen ta a thin' that's said, do ya woman? The old geezer never said when ya had ta return. Ya can stay as long as ya like."

Ichigo flushed with anger and embarrassment. She hadn't been paying that close of attention when talking with the old man. Shinji had been too close. She'd felt his breath and smelled that ridiculous shampoo that he insisted on using ever since he deiced to grow his hair out again. "Goat –Face will wonder where I am."

"Nah. He won't. I already told him I was keepin' ya hostage until he accepted my demands," Shinji said with as smirk as crooked as his bangs.

Ichigo sputtered. When had Shinji spoken to her dad? He wasn't scheduled to venture to the human world for another two years. Far too long in her opinion. Truthfully, she didn't want to return to the human world. She wanted to stay in Soul Society. "What demands?"

Shinji sighed at her blank look. "Ya really are an idiot. Why would I wanna keep ya?"

"Pervert!" Ichigo screamed, fist flying as she remembered what the Shinigami Women's Association had teased her about earlier that day. She flushed crimson as Matsumoto Rangiku's drunken words resounded in her head.

Shinji cursed as he dodged. "Marriage you numbskull. Geeze. I wanna marry you." His brown eyes narrowed on her red face. "What did ya think I meant?"

"None of your business! That was a horrible proposal. It doesn't count," Ichigo growled. Shinji asked Isshin for permission to marry her and he refused. The thought brought sharp pain to her heart. She loved her dad but she loved Shinji more. She blinked away tears when she realized that if she was forced to chose, she'd pick Shinji.

"Stop cryin' it wasn't that bad of a proposal was it?" Shinji demanded.

Ichigo smacked him on the shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to lose her family. She didn't want to choose between them. She wanted to be able to visit her dad, Yuzu and Karin, but she wasn't willing to give up Shinji. "Yes it was." Ichigo knew Shinji understood why she was really crying. He always understood her emotions better than she did.

"Shut up." He pulled her against his chest and wrapped her in his arms. "I'll do better next time."

Ichigo nodded. They'd wait. Neither of them wanted to put off their wedding, but they would wait until Kurosaki Isshin was ready to give his beloved daughter away. Until then, she'd stay in Soul Society. Maybe a little distance would make Isshin realize that Ichigo couldn't live without Shinji by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Urahara/Ichigo

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo frowned when Rukia introduced her to the blond shopkeeper. At first Ichigo thought that he was a sketchy lecher that preyed upon young girls. He wore a white and green striped bucket hat, with three day old stubble that did nothing for her confidence in the guy. He carried a fan that he whipped out at random times, casting his already dubious appearance in shadow.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm, ready to drag her kicking and screaming from the shop when she noticed his eyes for the first time. They were broken. Ichigo paused and squinted in the dim light of the shop. The stupid hat did its best to shield them but she could see them perfectly. The gray eyes looked flat and dull. A sharp contrast to his beaming smile and upbeat words.

She had seen that expression too many times in the mirror after her mother was killed by King Fisher. Ichigo watched as the man went through an elaborate routine, as if he rehearsed it every day before bed. Ichigo glanced at Rukia, wondering if she noticed. Rukia was completely oblivious.

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki-san? You keep staring at me?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Ichigo huffed. What was his name again? "No, Geta-Boshi," she stated, unable to remember if he'd ever been introduced.

"Hm. Is that so?"

"Yeah. Just here with Rukia," Ichigo said as she continued to stare at his dull eyes. How could someone so broken smile that much? It looked as if a child cut out a smile from a magazine and pasted it on his face. Couldn't he see how wrong it looked? It wasn't hiding the pain; it was bearing it to the world for all to see.

She wondered who he had lost. Wife, son, daughter? Brother, sister, father or mother? Ichigo bit her lip to stop the question that wanted to spill from her lips. Now wasn't the time. She barely knew him and yet she desperately wanted to see his gray eyes burn with fire. Ichigo wanted to know if they changed colors when he was truly excited or happy. Would they darken without the shadows of past loss?

His shoulders slumped as he turned back to watching Rukia squeal about her temporary body. She called it a gigai right? Ichigo scowled as guilt and sorrow fell upon him. He was wallowing and she couldn't stand to see his defeated posture. Ichigo didn't know why, but she instinctively knew that he used to stand tall and proud. He used to enjoy the work. She had noticed the longing in his words as he talked about the modifications he made to Rukia's new body.

She wanted to leave. She wanted to punch something until she felt better. "Oi, Geta-Boshi." Ichigo blinked at his sudden and intense scrutiny. "You're a shini-whatever, like Rukia, right?"

"Yes."

"So you fight and kill those hollow things, too," Ichigo said, trying to confirm something. If he was the same as Rukia then maybe he had a mission too, or maybe he _failed_ an important mission. Ichigo didn't know what happened if a shinigami failed to kill hollow. Was he on suspension? Did he get fired?

A tight smile was quickly hidden behind his fan—a meager defense against her questions. "Not so much."

"Hm. Maybe that's your problem," Ichigo muttered.

"Problem, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and took the plunge. "You're too caught up in the souls you didn't save, that you forgot about the other souls that you _can_ save." Ichigo flushed and rubbed the back of her head at his piercing gaze. "But I could be wrong."

He remained silent until Rukia once again exclaimed how grateful she was. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Kuchiki-san, I actually have a more suitable body for you to have while you stay in the human world. I simply wanted you to compare them and see which one you liked better. Why don't you follow me?"

Ichigo nodded as he passed her. She didn't understand why he was suddenly being extra helpful and more open. When Geta-Boshi walked toward Rukia, clutching his cane tightly in his hand, Ichigo noticed a small ember burning in his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed how captivating his eyes were. She grinned when he left the room and shook her head at her foolish teenage emotions. He was actually handsome when he smiled with his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **Zaraki Kenpachi/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi cackled as his sword clashed against hers. He hadn't had this much fun since he challenged Byakuya to a fight. Zaraki broke the girly _kenseikan _the cold-hearted captain always he had known breaking hair accessories would result in the second best fight since Zaraki became a captain, he would have destroyed the stupid thing centuries ago.

Nothing since had gotten his blood singing like fighting against the invader. He laughed as blood spilled down his chest. The whimps he'd been fighting over the years never managed to injure him, always leaving him with disappointment. He slashed his jagged-edged Zanpakuto and grinned as her blood mixed with his.

What was her name? He craved the words. He wanted to know her name more than he wanted to hear the voice of his Zanpakuto.

"Zaraki Kenpachi," he greeted. He needed her to know without words that she would forever be his. She spilt his blood with her sword that screamed for death and victory. She invaded Soul Society to rescue that chick destined to be executed. She ignited his entire being with each curse and insult spilling from her lips.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," she snarled as she wiped blood from her eyes.

Zaraki smirked and swiped at her again and again and again. Kurosaki Ichigo was interesting. Yes. She'd make a great addition to his collection. Yachiru had always needed a mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:**Kyoraku Shunsui/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

"Feeling lonely, my beautiful flower?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked as he sat next to Kurosaki Ichigo beneath their sakura tree.

Ichigo snorted and snagged the bottle of juice, making sure not to grab the sake, that Shunsui brought. They took turns bringing refreshments whenever they could get away from their divisions. She took a sip of the cold beverage and smiled at the burst of fruit that danced across her tongue. Grape.

"Ah. So cold, Ichigo." Shunsui pouted as he laid his head upon her lap.

Ichigo couldn't stop the smile. He loved making her smile almost as much as she loved making him take a break. She could tell that he hadn't gotten much sleep recently. His clothes were rumpled, though she could tell he did his best to look presentable. He had bags under his eyes, and his compliments were lacking the usual heat.

Ichigo ran her fingers through his long brown hair, lightly scratching his scalp. She knew the pressure would get rid of the headache and help him drift off into sleep. Nanao Ise had done her best to keep the work load off of Shunsui, but a captain's duties were extensive. If Nanao couldn't give Shunsui what he really needed, then Ichigo would gladly give him her lap, and her heart.

Nanao warned her about Shunsui when Ichigo first showed interest in him. She informed Ichigo that Shunsui played games. He flirted and toyed with women's feelings, while remaining cold and indifferent inside. Nanao had never been more wrong. Shunsui was everything Ichigo wanted.

Many thought Shunsui had been the one to instigate the courtship. Idiots. Shunsui captured Ichigo's attention and then her love during the Arrancar War. Love wasn't a game. Shunsui would never treat it like it was a game because when two people were in love there were no losers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toshiro/Shiba Ichigo

* * *

Shiba Ichigo slammed open the door to her dad's study and stalked into the room. She wanted to believe her cousin Kaien. She wanted to believe that her dad hadn't just signed a marriage contract with someone she had never met. But rumors circulating the Shiba compound said otherwise. Ichigo knew as soon as she laid eyes on him that Kaien was wrong. Her stupid dad went behind her back and gave away her future to some random guy.

Kukaku offered to blow Isshin up, even though he was the captain of the Tenth Division, if he refused to see reason and rip up the contract. The Shiba clan had enough money to pay collateral damages for the broken contract. Ichigo didn't doubt that Ganju would order Bonnie-chan, his pet wild boar, to impale her dad when he found out.

"Rip it up. Now!" she ordered. "You may be my father but you aren't the clan head. You can't order me to marry someone I don't want to!"

"Ichigo…" Isshin began, holding up his hands in a form of surrender. All that was missing was a white flag and true remorse.

"Don't. Just don't. You promised me!" she yelled, not caring one wit if their conversation could be heard by the whole compound. "You promised mom that you wouldn't sell us off! Who's next? Karin or Yuzu?" she demanded protectively. She wouldn't let her dad sell her sisters. Yuzu was too humble of a person to stand up for herself, and Karin would probably run away to Rukongai knowing her. Ichigo wouldn't let her dad tear apart their family.

Isshin winced when his dead wife was brought up so callously. "I'm not selling you or your sisters. I just wanted to make sure that you were happy and taken care of."

"Happy? Did you miss the fact that I'm graduating in two years? I still have classes to take, tests to study for, missions to go on for experience! I don't have time to pander to some guy who wants an easy lay!"

Isshin winced. "It's Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Ichigo paused when she heard his name. He was the third-seat in the Tenth Division. She wanted to list every bad quality he had. She wanted to rip apart his character and leave all of his flaws bleeding on the floor. Ichigo couldn't. Toshiro was in love with her and she didn't have the strength to tell him she wasn't interested. Her nails dug into her palms with anguish. She was being stupid. She loved him too. Was it possible to love someone too much? She desperately wanted to ignore his soft expression when he looked at her or the tiny smile only she could bring out of him. She wanted to forget the feel of his hand in hers and the way his breath felt cool and icy against her lips.

Ichigo didn't want to love him. She didn't want to crave his presence, or feel his wintery Reiatsu. She didn't want to know the soul wrenching agony that would follow his death. She had seen it too many times over the years: her mom, Aunt Miyako, Yadomaru Lisa, Ichimaru Gin.

"I can't, Dad. Please, don't make me!" she begged. If she never married him, if she stopped seeing him, it wouldn't hurt when he died. He would only be a distant memory of 'what might have been.'

"You can't avoid him, Ichigo," Isshin warned. "He won't give up that easily. He really does love you."

Ichigo felt her heart break. "I know. I love him too. That's why I can't marry him."

Isshin stared at her for a few minutes. She held her breath hoping that he would finally cave and see reason. Her dad understood pain. He knew how hard it was to pick himself back up after his wife died. "You're marrying him, Ichigo." His eyes were hard with determination.

Ichigo shook her head in denial. "No. You can't make me!" She would talk to Kukaku or Kaien and ask them to rip it up.

Isshin frowned at her response and sighed with disappointment. "Not once did I ever think you were a coward until now."

Ichigo's plans and backup plans disintegrated in her mind as her dad's words punctured her thoughts. What did he say? She was trying to save Toshiro. She was trying to give them a better life—one where there wasn't pain and loss. How was she a coward?

"When your mom died you started running. It was the way you dealt with her death. I pretended that she was still here and you fled from all of your problems and feelings. And for a while that was okay. It was okay to run because I knew it hurt less. I knew you would deal with her loss when you were ready to move on."

Ichigo shivered at the serious conversation. How many times had her dad spoken to her seriously like this? Twice? She wanted to hear him crack a joke and randomly jump at her to test her reflexes. She wanted him to start fake crying and pretend that everything wasn't changing. "I have dealt with her loss. I know she's not coming back."

"Then why are you still running away?" Isshin asked. He walked from behind his desk and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aren't your legs tired?"

Yes. Her legs were tired. Her mind felt full and empty at the same time. She wanted to punch him and hug him close. She didn't want to feel like the world was slipping out from under her. Ichigo wanted the comfort and assurance that she was in control of her life. Could she really stop? She had been running away for so long she wasn't sure if she knew how.

"How?" Ichigo whispered. Her anger had extinguished leaving behind uncertainty.

Isshin quirked a smile and bumped her chin with his fist. "Instead of running away, try running toward something _or _someone and then stop."

"Toshiro."

"Exactly."

"But what if—?" she couldn't stop the worries that had plagued her for years from spilling forth. This was the first time in decades her dad hadn't acted like an idiot. If he was willing to be serious for once, then maybe he would be willing to answer her questions.

"It doesn't matter."

"But—"

Isshin shook his head. "Tomorrow doesn't matter. Next month doesn't matter. Next year doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is today and who you chose to love, right now."

Could she really pretend that Toshiro didn't matter to her? Could Ichigo convince herself that his gaze didn't send bolts of heat through her entire body? Was she strong enough to resist his voice when he called her name? No.

Ichigo softly smiled at her dad. "I'm asking Kaien to give me away at the wedding," she said, intentionally breaking the tension in the room.

Isshin dramatically wailed after a few seconds of silence. "No! Masaki, our daughter doesn't love me anymore! Where did I go wrong?"

Ichigo felt grief mingle with happiness as she stared at her dad. He still missed her mom. He loved her too much. Just like she loved Toshiro. She carefully rolled up the marriage contract and left the room. She would deliver it in person.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing: **Ulquiorra Cifer/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Ichigo's hatred bubbled to the surface in waves of red tinged black Reiatsu. For the last few days, she had swallowed the loathing and concentrated on rescuing Orihime from Hueco Mundo. She ignored the bitter jealousy that consumed her thoughts, and the harsh words that ran through her mind.

Ichigo stared at the Arrancar, Ulquiorra. What did he see in Orihime? Why did Aizen want Orihime so badly that he was willing to blackmail her into leaving? Why was Orihime stupid enough to follow? Why was it never Ichigo?

Ichigo clenched her Zanpakuto, directing all of her anger, hate and confusion into the blade. Why did no one ever want her? Urahara used her as an experiment for Hollowfication. Soul Society wanted her to be a part-time Shinigami on a leash. Shinji and the other Vizard only agreed to train Ichigo because she was dangerous with her Hollow running around unchecked. Aizen kidnapped Orihime. It was never about Ichigo. She was never chosen because they wanted her.

Ichigo touched her chest where she knew her Hollow hole resided. When she had finally accepted her Hollow instead of fighting it every step of the way, when they had formed a true partnership, the hole appeared right above her breasts. Her eyes were more gold than brown though she wasn't sure anyone had noticed. She wondered, not for the first time, what it would feel like to transform into a Hollow completely. What would it feel like to let go and give into her darker side?

_'She should save herself,' _her inner Hollow demanded. _'I hate weak things. Weak things deserve to be eaten and absorbed.'_

Ichigo stared at Orihime as tears filled her best friend's eyes and mentally sneered. The force of her raw emotion shocked her for a few seconds while her Hollow laughed with glee at her visceral response. She truly didn't care what happened to Orihime anymore.

"You still pretend to have a human heart, though it is no longer with you. Explain," Ulquiorra ordered.

"I'm not pretending," Ichigo lied, trying to mentally regain her feet. Her human emotions were a pile of ashes smoldering in the darkness. Shinigami never cared about the human world, other than making sure that souls passed on to Soul Society and Hollows only viewed humans as a yummy snack. The human part of her was dying every day and she had no interest to stop it.

Ichigo couldn't remember the last time she felt happy. Fighting Grimmjow, maybe, though that pleasure had been fleeting. She felt the familiar, raw hunger gnaw in her belly. She needed something else, something new. There was an emptiness that she wasn't able to fill.

"You are a terrible liar, woman." Ulquiorra turned his back on Orihime and walked toward Ichigo. Ichigo froze when she realized that she had his complete attention. She wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. "Hm. You feel it don't you? The hunger. The biting feeling deep in your gullet."

Ichigo refused to glance away from him. She would never be someone else's prey. She didn't try to deny it. She was tired of pretending to be human. She wasn't. No matter how much she tried, she would never be human again. Ichigo was half Hollow, half Shinigami. The hunger intensified the longer Ulquorria talked about it. The pain grew sharper and crueler. Bile rose in her throat, choking her as she swallowed it again. The acid burned.

"You haven't eaten a human soul in weeks," Ulquiorra said with confidence. Orihime's gasp drew Ichigo's ravenous gaze. Ichigo could feel her Hollow rising to the surface as her sclera bled black. Food sounded delicious.

_'Weak thing. Eat the weak thing. Grow strong. Much more stronger.' _

"You desire to eat the human woman's soul. She is a good choice. Aizen has deemed her useless. " Ulquiorra smirked at Orihime. "It's time to take out the trash."

Ichigo opened her mouth and screamed. She pounced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing: **Kyoraku Shunsui/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

It started as all things do—a game of tag.

Shunsui took another sip of his sake as he lounged on the comfortable couch in Captain Kurosaki Ichigo's office. He'd arrived hours earlier complaining that Nanao Ise tried to con him into completing his backlogged paperwork. There was a reason why he hadn't finished his reports and requisition papers. It required too much reading and didn't involve alcohol. Normally he could deal with one of those problems; when both were united they destroyed what little motivation he possessed. So, he did the only thing that a true captain of the Gotei Thirteen would do. He fled in the opposite direction. He swung by the Tenth Division to _borrow_ sake from Matusmoto after Nanao vindictively told him that she dumped his sake down the drain. She truly was a flower with thorns.

"Are you really that bored?" Ichigo asked with a glower as she scrawled her name on another sheet of paper.

"Ah, Ichigo, delicious fruit of my heart, you are dying within the confines of this room," Shunsui said with a suave grin. Ichigo had become too serious ever since she was promoted to Captain. She needed to let loose and smile more. She was stunning when she smiled. Her eyes would soften making it impossible for Shunsui to look away. "A quiet meal along the river would surely refresh you."

Ichigo snorted as she continued to do her paperwork. Shunsui had the sudden urge to set them on fire. He pouted as she continued to ignore him. "What about Nanao?" she asked.

Ichigo sounded bitter? He tipped his sakkat over his eyes and frowned. He wasn't interested in his lieutenant. He only flirted with her because when she became flustered or annoyed he would be able to sneak off and sleep. Nanao knew that he was only joking. Nanao was engaged to someone from the Sixth Division.

"Nanao is engaged. It's a game, Ichigo." Shunsui wanted to say more. He wanted to explain the defense mechanism that he'd carefully crafted of the years, but he couldn't bring himself to open up more than he already had. Shunsui couldn't chance letting Ichigo further into his life when he wasn't sure if she even wanted a part of it.

"Hm." Ichigo tapped her pen on her pen and avoided his gaze. He tried a few more seconds before sighing and giving up. She obviously needed time to think about her response, and he needed to be ready to hear it. Pouring the rest of the sake into a cup, he placed it near her stack of paper. Ichigo pretended that she didn't like alcohol. He knew better. Every captain drank.

Shunsui didn't know if she would figure out what he meant by 'game', but he wanted her to. He needed her to understand it. She was intelligent. Did she want him though? Did Ichigo want him the way he wanted her? Shunsui quirked a smile and ran his hand lightly through her hair as he left. It was softer than he thought it would be.

Shunsui smiled when he walked into his office the next morning. On his desk was a new bottle of his favorite sake with a note: _Tag. You're it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing: **Aizen Sosuke/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Ichigo felt her heart soar in her chest as Aizen Sosuke, Tousen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin rose into the sky. A small smirk quirked her lips when Aizen threw his glasses to the ground and pushed his hair back from his face. He looked better without the dorky frames he'd been wearing ever since he joined the Shinigami Academy. Ichigo couldn't wait to tell her dad that Aizen succeeded in stealing the Hogyoku from Kuchiki Rukia's body.

After centuries of conspiring with Aizen, the Shiba clan would be able to once again take their place at the top of the noble houses. The thought of her cousin, Kaien, working to expose Aizen and his secret experiments was ludicrous. Aizen planted Kaien among the Thirteenth Division to weed out individuals who would welcome the change that Aizen wanted to bring to Soul Society: A new set of rules and a new Spirit King.

Soul Society murdered Kaien and tumbled the Shiba clan into obscurity to cover up their betrayal. The Shiba clan went from the most powerful of the noble clans to the weakest. Their numbers dwindled until only a few remained. Following the death of Kaien, Aizen ordered her dad to defect from Soul Society, live in the human world, and find Urahara Kisuke—their last hope of finding the Hogyoku that had gone missing the night Urahara was banished from Soul Society.

Ichigo grinned at her friends as they crowded around her. They didn't know that she only rescued Rukia because it would make it easier for Aizen to steal the Hogyoku. They didn't know that if the Shinigami ever found out her real name, Shiba Ichigo, she would be killed for being the daughter of a traitor. They didn't know why she was smiling. Everything had gone exactly as they planned.

Ichigo toyed with her necklace—the only piece of jewelry she ever wore. It had been a gift from Aizen on her fifteenth birthday. She traced the small links in the chain. She was always connected to him and she would always be there for him. He was her leader, brother, friend, lover. He was the reason she lived and breathed. If he wanted to smash into the Soul Palace and usurp the Soul King she would gladly tear the castle down brick by brick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing: **Kurosaki Ichigo and Kusajishi Yachiru

* * *

"What happened?" Kusajishi Yachiru demanded as she stormed into the Fourth Division. Her pink Reiatsu flared when she saw Ichigo covered in bandages. "Stupid Ichi, you're not supposed to get hurt!"

He scowled at her announcement. He knew that one of his friends would show up soon or later. Rumors spread through Soul Society quicker than the drugs sold behind the high school gym. Unohana left five minutes ago after scolding him like he was a three year old.

"I'm not stupid. It was just an accident," he protested. Ichigo could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Yachiru angry.

Yachiru reached over, poked one of the bandages, and bonked him on the head when the area darkened with blood. "You're leaking. Stupid Ichi shouldn't be leaking. Leaking is bad! You're only allowed to leak when fighting Ken-chan."

Ichigo slumped. Of course she would say something like that. She tried to get him to fight Zaraki at least twice a week and that was combined with the random times that Zaraki would randomly show up and challenge him. And by challenge, Ichigo really meant that Zaraki would attack him without any warning because it was _fun_. It'd gotten so bad that Ichigo started taking a bath with his Zanpakuto leaning against the tub. "That's not making me feel better."

Yachiru patted him on the head and stared at him intently. Ichigo cringed away when her nose touched his. "What?" he demanded.

"Are you better yet? Ken-chan is bored. He wanted to play but he won't have fun if your leaking doesn't stop."

"I'm not going to die from a wound like this," Ichigo said, ruffling her hair like he did with Yuzu. He knew that Yachiru cared about him in her own way. She just had a weird way of showing it. "Besides, Unohana said it was okay for me—"

"You weren't planning on sneaking out, were you Kurosaki?" Unohana sweetly asked from the doorway.

Ichigo gulped when he realized he'd been caught in the act. He hated hospitals. He always had even though his dad ran one. He felt too confined and bored. He wanted to train so he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He planned on leaving right after Unohana left, but Yachiru showed up and he knew she would make a bigger fuss if she wasn't able to visit him.

A weird glint entered Unohana eyes sending a shiver down his spine. "What?"

Unohana smiled at Yachiru. "Kusajishi, Kurosaki was injured and he needs someone to look after him. I could force him to stay here, but he would sneak out later and injure himself more. Would you be willing to look after Kurosaki and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Yachiru bounced up and down with excitement. Her rosy cheeks grew redder as her smile widened. "Yes! Yes! I'll make sure Ichi doesn't leak anymore."

Ichigo groaned when he realized how devious the healer really was. His wound hadn't been very deep. He'd known as soon as it happened that he wouldn't die from blood loss. Living with Yachiru and the Eleventh Division would. Ichigo cursed and struggled as Yachiru picked him up. This was embarrassing and uncalled for! He glared at Unohana. She was laughing. He could see it in her eyes.

"Thank you, Kusajishi."

"You're welcome, Flower Lady. Time to go, Ichi. Ken-chan misses you!" Yachiru shunpoed out of the Fourth Division, regardless of how much Ichigo jerked and twisted to get out of her grip. She landed in the Eleventh Division training yard with a huge grin on her face. She held him up in front of Zaraki and said, "Look, Ken-chan, Flower Lady gave him to me. She said that I could keep him."

Ichigo froze at her words. No. No way! He was not some pet. He would rather live with Byakuya than Zaraki. At least the Sixth Division didn't try to kill him—often. "I'm not a dog."

Yachiru laughed at his response. "Of course you're not. You're a strawberry. Strawberries can't bark."


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing: **Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

ShibaKaien dropped the six inch pile of paperwork on Captain Hirako Shinji's desk with satisfaction. He smirked as the smile twisted into a frown. "These are for you, Captain Hirako. Captain Ukitake _politel_y requests that you finish them by the end of the week. He said they were _very _important." Kaien almost cackled at his expression. He hadn't lied—exactly. Some of them were important. If he decided to add an extra five inches to the stack, well no one had been there to witness it.

"Ah, of course." Hirako stared at him with piercing eyes as he shoved the stack to the corner of his clear desk.

Kaien blinked innocently. It was one of his jobs to courier reports back and forth between the Fifth and Thirteenth Division. This time he just took more joy in the procedure than normal. Captain Hirako could probably see the evidence in his grin.

"Anythin' else, _Lieutenant_?" Hirako stressed Kaien's lower rank as if that would get him to back off. Kaien's grin widened. Hirako was wrong.

"Yes. You're not good enough for her," Kaien said cheerfully. He would have confronted the captain a few weeks ago, but he'd been sent on an unavoidable mission with his wife, Miyako. But now that Kaien was back he would make sure that Hirako understood that Kaien didn't approve of Hirako's relationship with his cousin. Ichigo deserved someone better. Kaien tried to come up with a name as proof but couldn't think of one. It didn't matter! She deserved the best and it wasn't Captain Hirako!

"It ain't for ya ta decide," Hirako remarked lazily. He leaned back in his chair and didn't look away from Kaien's overprotective countenance.

"Yes it is. I'm Clan Head. What I say goes!" Kaien almost bellowed. He should have known that Ichigo would choose someone as stubborn as she was. What did she see in him? He smiled too much. His hair was too long—he ignored the fact that Ukitake's hair was almost as long.

"Ah! You're talkin' 'bout Ichigo. This makes much more sense," Hirako said.

Kaien frowned at the bizarre response. "Of course I was—she hasn't confessed yet, has she?" Kaien felt dread mount as Hirako beamed at him.

"Nope. I had no idea."

Kaien was dead. Ichigo would kill him and then give his remains to Kukaku. Kukaku warned him that morning to not do anything rash. He thought that Ichigo would have confessed already. She told them weeks ago that she would refuse any marriage offers, since she was in love with Captain Hirako Shinji.

Ichigo was a brash, confident young woman. She was bold and brave, so the thought of her confessing to Captain Hirako by the time Kaien returned from his mission made sense. The different ways he would threaten Hirako took up most of his time during those two weeks. He winced.

"Look, she loves you. A lot. So when she confesses—which she will. Be kind. If you hurt her I will cut off all of your hair and burn it," Kaien threatened. He smirked at the heated glare. It had been one of his favorites. Everyone knew how much Hirako Shinji treasured his hair.

Kaien panicked when he felt Ichigo's enormous Reiatsu heading toward the Fifth Division. He cast Hirako one last glare though he knew it was weak. "Don't tell her I told you. She'll kill me."

Hirako chuckled at the sudden leverage Kaien gave him. "Hm. What's that? I thought I heard a nice lieutenant volunteerin' ta read through all of these reports for me."

Kaien scowled and grabbed the pile of paper. He didn't have enough time to argue or threaten Hiarko any further. He left the Fifth Division and carefully avoided Ichigo. Kaien plotted his next encounter with Hirako and vowed that next time he would hide a pair of scissors in his uniform. Captain Hirako Shinji would look better with short hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toshiro/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku giggled when Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't stop laughing. She took another gulp of the sake and wondered if she should take away Ichigo's alcohol. She was glad she'd chosen her quarters as the meeting place instead of going to a local bar. Rangiku planned on getting Ichigo tipsy and then find out every little detail about Ichigo's relationship with Hitsugaya Toshiro. Rangiku would never use the information against either of them. She just wanted to make sure that things were going well between them. Whenever she asked Toshiro he refused to answer. Ichigo would scowl and change the subject.

"Has he shown you his dragon yet, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked, inserting enough innuendo that Yachiru would understand.

Ichigo rapidly shook her head. She groaned. "Thas hurst Ran-Ran. Is not seen Hy-Hyo." She pouted cutely when she couldn't pronounce the name of Toshiro's Zanpakuto. "Hyo-Hyo!" she cheered as she slid against the wall. "I wanna see Hyo-Hyo!"

Rangiku spewed her sake when she realized what Ichigo was implying. She really could have gone another century without knowing what Ichigo called 'it.' Rangiku had just been trying to veer their conversation in the direction that she wanted it to go in.

"Have you asked Toshiro to show you _Hyo-Hyo_?" Rangiku asked after a few moments of shock.

"Yush! Shaid Nooooo. Sh-shaid it whasn't fer me!" Ichigo took another drink of sake. "Stoopid Toshi."

Rangiku laughed. She couldn't help it. Ichigo complaining that Toshiro wouldn't sleep with her was the funniest thing she'd heard in weeks! "Well maybe you shouldn't ask him. Maybe you should take the initiative."

Ichigo squinted at her. She waved her sake cup, spilling half the contents onto the floor. "Yew meen shteal it?"

Wait what? Rangiku shook her head. Maybe she misheard. "Um, that might be a little extreme. I don't think Toshiro would like it if you stole his Hyo-Hyo." Rangiku's hand shot forward and stole the bottle of sake from Ichigo's grasp. Alcohol was bad.

Rangiku shivered as a gust of icy Reiatsu swept through her room. She closed the door right? She jerked back when she saw her captain standing in her doorway wearing a scowl. She hid the sake bottle behind her back, though she could do nothing about a smashed Ichigo. She gave him a bright grin. "Hello, Captain!"

"_Matsumoto!_"

"Yes, Captain?" Rangiku asked in a cheery voice. Maybe he would forgive her. Ichigo wasn't that—she watched as Ichigo stumbled to her feet and tried to take Toshiro's Zanpakuto with bemusement. Nope. Ichigo really was that drunk.

Toshiro rolled his eyes at her behavior. "I'm not letting you touch my Zanpakuto, Ichigo, no matter how many times you ask!" Ichigo pouted and stumbled into him. He caught her and swept her up into his arms.

Rangiku gasped. That's what Ichigo meant. Ranigku chuckled when she realized they had been having two different conversations. Did Toshiro know that Ichigo was clueless when it came to intimate matters? Had she told him? No. She wouldn't. Rangiku took a deep breath and looked her mad captain in the eyes. She didn't care if he forced her to complete all of her work tomorrow with a hangover. He needed to know.

"She's innocent, Toshiro." Rangiku smiled softly at the woman in his arms. "She's _innocent, _so you will be a complete gentleman."

Toshiro's eyes widened at the information. He stared at Ichigo with love. "Always, Matsumoto, Always."


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing: **Kyoraku Shunsui/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo glared at her empty bed. She was exhausted. Her mind craved sleep but she refused to succumb to the illusion of sweet dreams. The bed looked inviting and so comfortable. Her eyes were sore and swollen from all of the nightmares and sleepless nights. She slapped her face when her eyes drifted shut. Ichigo pinched the skin between her thumb and index finger. The little jolts of pain would keep her awake.

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks when it didn't work. Ichigo just wanted to sleep. She wanted to close her eyes and forget that she was fighting in a war every day. Ichigo huddled against the wall and wondered when it would be over. Ichigo only fought to protect her friends and family. She hated fighting.

Ichigo stumbled to her feet when the darkness continued to press upon her, choking her with the fear of Hollows and drowning in her own blood. She wandered through the Eight Division. The deserted training yard was vast and dead. Ichigo avoided it once it started to fill up with corpses. She trailed her fingers along the wooden railing as a way to keep herself ground in reality. Her nightmares were starting to happen when she was awake.

Finally arriving at Shunsui's room, Ichigo quietly opened the door and slipped inside. His Zanpakutos flashed white for a few seconds until she flared her tightly wound Reiatsu, letting them know that she wasn't an enemy. She snuck over to his futon and dropped to the floor in a heap. He was awake. After years on the battle field, Shunsui was a light sleeper.

"Ichigo," Shunsui whispered, "Get under the covers."

Ichigo clumsily pulled back the comforter and snuggled close to his side. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest so she could hear his heart beat. She loved the sound of his heart. It was beautiful. Ichigo smiled softly as she fell asleep in his arms. Shunsui would protect her.

She dreamed of dancing with Shunsui beneath a blue, blue sky, while a pair of twins laughed in the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing: **Urahara Kisuke/Shiba Ichigo

* * *

"I don't get it," Shiba Ichigo admitted. Kuchiki Rukia explained the rules of the game four times and Ichigo still couldn't understand why it was so popular in the Human World. It involved scissors, rocks and a piece of paper… but not really. You made hand signs really quickly, like you were using Kido, and depending on what symbol you chose, you would win or lose. Why didn't the humans use real rocks and scissors?

Rukia scowled and smacked her on the head. "It doesn't matter, idiot. Just play. I signed you up, anyway."

"No," Ichigo spat. She hated it when Rukia got violent for no reason."The game is stupid. Why would I use scissors when I have a Zanpakuto? My Zanpakuto can decimate a puny rock with less than one swing."

Rukia growled in frustration. "You can't use your Zanpakuto, Ichigo. You can't even use real scissors. It's make believe."

"Yeah, I got that part. Why can't we do something productive for once?" Rukia always forced her to try new drinks or games when Rukia returned from the Human World after missions. Ichigo didn't understand why Rukia thought they were interesting. They seemed lame and pointless. Why would she drink liquid out of a weird container with a small straw?

"No. You're playing and that's final!"

Ichigo stared at her and smirked. "Kaien ordered you to keep me entertained didn't he?"

Rukia blushed and shoved her toward the circle of contestants.

"Hey, Rukia, why are there only women?" Ichigo asked. Kaien would probably like a dumb game like this. He could teach it to Captain Ukitake.

"Because the winner gets a date with Captain Urahara Kisuke."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the thought of anyone else going on a date with Kisuke. Her smile was vicious as she sized up her opponents. No one else would lay a finger Kisuke "Why didn't you say that before?" Ichigo remembered Rukia's warning about the proper actions for the game and dismissed them. Kisuke's virtue was on the line. Ichigo faced her first opponent and released her Zanpakuto. "Sword crushes rock!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairing: **Kyoraku Shunsui/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

_"What is he doing here?"_

_"I don't care, he looks delicious!"_

_"I know. Don't you want to run your fingers through his hair?"_

Kyoraku Shunsui smiled as he leaned against the entrance to Karakura High School. His piercing gray eyes roamed over the crowd of students. He ignored the fluttering and twittering of the high school girls, trying to find the mop of orange hair. He felt a flare of her Reiatsu and smirked as she stalked over. Kurosaki Ichigo was breathtaking.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Why didn't they send Renji or Toshiro?"

Shunsui mentally laughed. She thought he was here on a mission. How cute. He pulled her close and inhaled her scent. He'd missed her. Ichigo left Soul Society four days ago. He hadn't been able to sleep since. The thought of her not within arm's reach bothered him. Shunsui had confidence in her abilities. It was his heart that refused to believe it.

"I missed you, Ichigo," he confessed. Urahara Kisuke provided him with a 'mission' for a week, and produced a perfect gigai. He couldn't wait to spend the next few days with Ichigo! He hadn't visited the Human World since the last war ended. It would be refreshing to enjoy the scenery instead of worrying about Aizen destroying it.

Ichigo softened against him. "Idiot. I was coming back."

Shunsui knew she would return to him. He just thought she was taking too long. It felt as if Shunsui was missing one of his Zanpakutos. He reached for Ichigo but she wasn't there. He kissed her. Everything was okay again. "Let's go."

Shunsui had heard the whispers and rumors circulating the school yard before Ichigo showed up. He knew that when Ichigo didn't appear at school for three days they would only get worse.

_"Did you know that Kurosaki Ichigo ditched school again?"_

_"It's because she has a Sugar Daddy! I swear. He picked her up three days ago."_

_"I want a Sugar Daddy!"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairing: **Urahara Kisuke/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Uraraha Kisuke waltzed into the Shinigami Women's Association meeting with a large grin. "Good afternoon, everyone. How are you all today?" he chirped in an annoyingly cheerful voice. His persona always threw off his victims—associates—when he barged in without waiting. The billows of smoke flooding the room gave him intense satisfaction. It had taken him fifteen seconds to break through their privacy barrier and cut down the door—literally.

The women rushed to open the windows and direct the smoke outside. Urahara watched as they ran around like Hollows with their arm's chopped off. Urahara had never attended a meeting before—for obvious reason—but he really liked it so far. It was amusing.

"What are you doing here, Captain Urahara?" Ise Nanao asked with a glare that would have sent Kyoraku Shunui ducking behind his paperwork.

Urahara bounced on the balls of his feet like a little child excited to play a game. "What do you mean, Lieutenant Ise, I thought I was invited."

"This is the Shinigami Women's association, Captain. Unless you're a woman…"

"Ah, Nanao, why not let him stay! We could use some eye candy around here," Matsumoto Rangiku interjected with a pout.

Urahara tipped his hat to the buxom blonde. "Why thank you, Lieutenant Matsumoto." He paused and glanced at the other women in the meeting before turning his full attention to Ise. Shiba Ichigo told Urahara that Ise was the vice-president and accepted the idea for a swimsuit edition of their magazine. That was okay. Ichigo on the front cover in a bikini wasn't okay! Ichigo was his! Her body wasn't for public consumption.

He looked at her from under his hat. Urahara smirked at her uneasy expression. It got people every time. "It has come to my attention that you plan to put Ichigo on the front cover of your magazine."

Masumoto ignorant of the danger nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! She is gorgeous! We all voted on it. The public will eat it up."

"Ah. So. You voted on it. What did Ichigo have to say?" Urahara asked nonchalantly. He already knew what she said. It involved too many curses to repeat and the breaking of his favorite chair Ichigo was great friends with the women in this room. He also knew that they were pushy, annoying, and vindictive at times, and didn't always care about what someone else wanted. It didn't sit right with him. Urahara hated the thought of Ichigo being pressured into bearing her body for the whole of Soul Society so the stupid Shinigami Women's Association could raise enough money to go to the beach.

"No!" Kusajiri Yachiru, president of the club, gaily announced. "Ichi doesn't want to do it."

Urahara smiled at her. Finally, someone who answered honestly and wasn't afraid of his reaction. But considering Kusajiri lived with Zaraki Kenpachi, nothing should scare her. "Yes. So what is plan B?"

"Plan B?" Matsumoto asked.

Urahara's expression hardened at her question. She acted as if they were still planning on using Ichigo. "Yes. Plan B. I realize that you aren't a scientist, but when an experiment fails, you have to change the parameters and try again. Now, let's go over what you have learned so far. One, you are going to raise money so you can go to the beach, correct?"

"Yes! I want to go to the beach!" Kusajiri cheered as she ate a handful of candy! "Ken-chan loves the beach!"

Urahara blocked the mental image of Zaraki in a pair of trunks. "Two, you plan to create a swimsuit edition of your magazine to generate those funds. And three, you need to find someone to be on the cover. Since Ichigo is _unavailable_…who have you elected as your new model?" Urahara beamed at the women who remained silent. "What? No suggestions? I must say I'm shocked. I thought for sure that you would be teaming with suggestions for Ichigo's replacement."

Ise buckled under his intense stare. "We will all participate, excluding Shiba Ichigo, of course. It would not be fair otherwise."

"What an excellent solution, Lieutenant Ise. You are truly as wonderful as Captain Kyoraku proclaims you to be!" Urahara's jovial expression abruptly iced over, sending a chill down their spine. "And if I ever hear you suggest that Ichigo appear on the cover of your magazine again, I will assign you as Kurotsuchi Mayuri's assistant. I hear he needs help on one of his experiments."


	16. Chapter 16

**Pairing: **Kyoraku Shunsui/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo fingers convulsed around Kyoraku Shunsui's Zanpakuto when she instinctively caught Katen Kyokotsu from falling off his desk. A warm ball of energy shot up her arm and flooded her entire being. Ichigo gasped for breath as the overwhelming feelings of love and protection filled her. It wasn't possible. Ichigo accidentally dropped the Zanpakuto on the scarred desk. Ichigo gulped when the connection remained. It grew stronger when she stayed in the presence of the weapon.

Tears pricked her eyes when she remembered that she couldn't have a soul mate. It was impossible. Ichigo longed to touch Katen Kyokotsu again. She wanted to see if a barrier would protect it from her. Ichigo sobbed when her trembling fingers once again touched the sheath.

Her dad used to tell her bedtime stories about Shinigami and souls mates.

_Kurosaki Isshin sat on his daughter's bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed the top of her head. "Night squirt."_

_Ichigo grabbed his sleeve when he tried to leave. "You haven't told me a story yet. I want the Shinigami one!"_

_"Again? Aren't you tired of that one yet?" her dad asked with exasperation. He chuckled at her defiant expression. "Okay. Okay. When the world was still very young, human greed and lust gave birth to the first Hollow. The Soul King created warriors to vanquish the monsters that devoured human souls. He bestowed the Shinigami with Reiryoku, spiritual power, that would help subdue the vicious creatures. _

_"He taught them Hakuda—unarmed, close-combat fighting. When the Soul King discovered that the Shinigami were no match for the monsters the humans had created he decided to increase their power. The Soul King pricked his finger and gathered the small drops of blood. Using words of creation the blood transformed into Kido—the power of spells and words. _

_"But still the Shingami struggled against the Hollows. The Soul King gathered together all of his remaining Shinigami and bequeathed them with air from his lungs. And so Hoho—the ability to run faster than the wind fortified them in their fight. The war raged on for centuries with no end in sight. The Soul King wept as he saw his faithful soldiers fall into misery and death. Unable to watch both worlds fall into chaos, the Soul King gave his people the only gift he had left to give: Zanjutsu—the power to use a Zanpakuto. _

_"The Shinigami became as powerful as the Soul King and easily removed the threat of Hollows from Soul Society and the Human World. The Soul King commanded his warriors to patrol both worlds. He knew that the threat would soon return stronger and he refused to lose more people. For two centuries peace reigned._

_"The Shinigami became spiteful and bitter as the years passed. They began to loathe the duty the Soul King placed upon them. They couldn't understand why the Soul King refused to set them free. _

_"In the middle of the night, thirteen captains banded together and attacked the Soul Palace in an attempt to free their comrades from a life of bondage. The betrayed Soul King drew his Zanpakuto and entered the Soul Chamber deep within his palace. When the Shinigami breached the palace, the Soul King severed their souls in half with one swing of his Zanpakuto. As punishment for attacking their lord and ruler the Shinigami would forever feel an aching emptiness—a hunger to become whole." _

_"How did they find the other half of their soul?" Ichigo asked. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it again. It was her favorite story. Her dad told it to her once a week, sometimes twice. It always made her sad when the Soul King hurt the Shinigami. Ichigo didn't know what it felt like to only have half of a soul, but she imagined it hurt very much._

_"Only two people are permitted to touch a Zanpakuto; their wielder and their wielder's soul mate—the other half of their soul. If a Shinigami tries to touch another person's sword and they are neither, the Zanpakuto will generate a barrier and the Shinigami will be unable to touch it."_

Ichigo remembered the first time she felt the aching emptiness her dad talked about. It started the second Kuchiki Rukia pierced her chest with Sode no Shirayuki. It had been excruciating. The sudden fullness of her soul was disorienting. Ichigo forced herself to step away from the dual blades.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, did you need something?" Captain Kyoraku Shunsui asked as he entered his office with Nanao Ise trailing behind.

Ichigo's gaze remained locked on the two Zanpakuto lying on his desk. She jerked when his hand landed on her shoulder. Ichigo met his piercing gaze. She wondered if what happened was written all over her face. Shunsui was her soul mate. The man she had been in love with for decades was her soul mate!

Ichigo opened her mouth to tell him everything and blinked in shock when she said, "No." What was she doing? Shunsui was right there! She had to tell him. Ichigo's felt overwhelmed as her emotions continued to fluctuate. Panic gripped her as she tried to calm her racing heart. Everything felt too much. Shunsui's presence was intense and distracting. Ichigo felt as if she would drown in their connection.

She shook her head as Ichigo felt Zangetsu tug on their connection. If she didn't leave now, Zangetsu would force her into her Inner World. "I was just dropping off a report." Ichigo deftly evaded his further inquires and Shunpoed to the Shiba compound. Once safe in her room, Ichigo quickly entered her Inner World. She needed to talk to Zangetsu.

Ichigo groaned at the brightness that almost blinded her. She squinted at the glowing yellow ball in the sky with confusion. The sun. Ichigo had never seen the sun while in her Inner World. Her Inner World's sky used to have two settings: a blue sky and rain. Her emotions settled as she soaked in the atmosphere of her Inner World. It was peaceful.

Ichigo pushed off the ground—wait ground? Green strands of grass tickled her fingers. Ichigo spun a circle as she took in all of the changes. Her entire Inner World orientation was different. She was only longer on the side of an office building that she could fall off. Ichigo couldn't see large pits of darkness, or an ocean of water where the buildings disappeared. It looked normal. The large office buildings sprouted out of the meadow in odd spurts and blocks, as if grass had grown over pavement and roads. Countless vines, trees, and flowers grew along the buildings, making them appear old and damaged.

Ichigo collapsed against a Sakura tree. She was whole again. Her Inner World was no longer dangerous and incomplete. When Ichigo became a Vizard, she thought that she would never have a soul mate. Shinigami were granted soul mates. Ichigo wasn't a Shinigami—at least not a normal one. For decades Ichigo was terrified that she had missed her chance. And that Ichigo's choice to rescue Kuchiki Rukia had taken away her chance at happiness.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu softly said.

Ichigo wiped away her tears of happiness and gazed at her soul. "I never—" Ichigo gaze wandered around her Inner World. It was perfect.

"He's missing this right now," Zangetsu reminded her. "Shunsui should be here, too."

Ichigo jolted from her Inner World. Shunsui. He never touched Zangetsu. Ichigo had been so caught up in her riotous feelings that she forgot to finish the bonding! How could she have been so stupid? She should have told Shunsui the moment it happened. Ichigo's heart twisted in her chest when she thought about Shunsui still feeling incomplete. How could she be so cruel? Ichigo looped her sealed Zanpakuto over her shoulder and raced to the Eighth Division.

Ichigo quietly opened the door to Shunsui's office. She leaned in the doorway and watched as he argued with Nanao. His eyes were dancing with laughter as he avoided the paper fan she swung at his head. How much of that was an act? Shunsui had lived longer than any of the other Captains, except for the Captain Commander, Yamamoto Genryūsai. Shunsui had been waiting for a very long time.

Ichigo walked toward Shunsui. When she didn't return his enthusiastic greeting, his expression became serious. Ichigo knelt on the floor at his feet. Tears blurred her vision when she instigated the first part of the sacred ritual. Ichigo never thought she would be able to do this.

"Your Zanpakuto started to fall off your desk earlier. And without thinking I grabbed it before it could hit the ground," Ichigo confessed with a flush. She wasn't good with words.

Shunsui remained silent after her statement. His Sakkat was too low over his eyes for her to see his expression. He wanted her right? He wanted this? Shunsui cleared his throat. "It won't work, Ichigo. I'm sorry."

Ichigo's chest panged at the rejection. "Why?" she demanded. Didn't he understand what would happen? They wouldn't be lonely anymore. She would never leave him.

Shunsui laughed without emotion. "I have dual-blades, Ichigo. Surely you know what that means. I have more darkness than light." He moved away from her. "I refuse to taint you."

She didn't' care. Ichigo wanted to be with him. She loved him and it wasn't because they were soul mates. Ichigo fell for Shunsui decades ago.

"You think I'm perfect?" Ichigo demanded. She wouldn't let him walk away. Not from her. If he walked away right now he would avoid her for centuries. "I'm a Vizard, Shunsui." Ichigo purposely dropped the title to gain his attention. It wasn't the first time she called him by his name, but it was the first time it held so much meaning. "I have a _Hollow_ living inside me."

Ichigo removed her Zanpakuto from her back and watched Shunsui dispassionately when she released her Shikai. "Step Forward Zangetsu." Her Reiatsu flared as her Zanpakuto split in two. She tightened her grip on her swords. Shunsui was the first person to see the true form of her Zanpakuto. "You aren't the only one with darkness in their soul." Ichigo held out the largest blade. It was the second step to merging their souls together. He had to touch her Zanpakuto. "Please, Shunsui. I think you've waited long enough, don't you?"

Shunsui's hand trembled as his fingers lightly brushed Zangetsu, as if he was afraid it would reject him. Ichigo watched, entranced as his entire being glowed with an inner light. She leaned Zangetsu next to Katen Kyokotsu and flew into his arms. Tears soaked her Shihakusho as she clung to his strong frame.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," he whispered over and over again. He led them over the couch and pulled her into his lap. He clutched her close and refused to let go when she shifted into a more comfortable position.

Ichigo sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder. His long hair tickled her nose. She snuggled closer and inhaled his comforting scent. Everything was okay. For the first time in decades, Ichigo believed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pairing: **Madarame Ikkaku/Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Madarame Ikkaku wrote her a poem. Why would he write her a poem? The last person who wrote Kurosaki Ichigo a poem had been Inoue Orihime. It involved a duck getting kidnapped by space unicorns. The only reason Ichigo remembered was because it had been too bizarre to forget.

"Are you going to read the poem or not?" Ikkaku demanded impatiently.

Ichigo scowled. He was always rude and impatient. She opened her mouth to snap back that he could eat the dumb thing and stopped. He was nervous. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. His Reiatsu was fluctuating. It shifted toward her and then away. Hm. Interesting. She'd never seen Ikkaku nervous before. He always just jumped into a fight with a bellow and tried to kill the other guy as slowly as he could. He was almost as blood thirsty as Zaraki.

_I go to battle—to vanquish and conquer. _

_I never yield. I never stop. _

_My enemies fall before me._

_They topple like cut trees._

_The sap of blood stains my clothes._

_I go to battle—to subdue and repress._

_I never break. I never falter._

_My Zanpakuto, my partner,_

_Guards the way of victory,_

_And the soul I long to touch._

_I go to battle—to fight and win._

_I always protect. I always defend._

_My chest, now empty of a heart,_

_Rests in your hands._

_Do with it what you will._

It was a love poem. Ikkaku was in love with her and wrote her a freaking love poem! Ichigo tried to put the two together and epically failed. Since when did Ikkaku write poetry? Did that mean she had to write him a poem in response? Ichigo sucked at this love crap.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Dang it, I told that idiot it was too flowery. No one wants to read that crap. Give it back." Ikkaku swiped it from her hands.

Ichigo lunged for the paper and missed. "Give that back! It doesn't suck." Ichigo hated it when people took her presents. Why couldn't someone give her something that she didn't have to fight for? It was her poem! He gave it to her.

Ikkaku frowned as he stuffed it in the obi of his shihakusho. "I'll write you a better one. And next time I won't let Yumichika read it first."

Ichigo punched him in the stomach and snagged the poem. She smirked in triumph at his disgruntled expression. "I want this one." Ichigo read the poem again and mentally cursed when her face grew red. It matched the fringe on his Ikkaku's Shikai release. "No one ever wrote me a love poem before."

Ikkaku paled. "It's not a love poem!" He scrambled for words at her furious expression. "Uh, it's uh, an 'I'll kill all of your suitors if they try to date you' poem."

Ichigo snorted at the ridiculous response. Now she understood why he wrote the poem instead of confessing out loud. He sucked at it. That was okay. She wasn't very good either. "Fine. It's my first 'I'll kill all of your suitors if they try to date you' poem."

"And your last," Ikkaku added.

"And my last," she agreed. Ichigo smiled and folded the poem. She placed it in the obi of her shihakusho where it would be safe. She would carry it with her like Ikkaku carried his blood-clotting ointment—next to her soul.


	18. Chapter 18

Pairing: Gen, past Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana

* * *

No. It wasn't possible. Kurosaki Ichigo's heart disintegrated in her chest as she stared at the young woman in front of her. Her chest felt like a vice as she tried to breathe. It hurt. The air felt heavy and oppressive. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. Ichigo stumbled toward the girl and clutched her shoulders with bruising fingers.

"You're dead," Ichigo mindlessly whispered. She didn't notice the woman's alarmed expression. "How could you be so stupid and die?" she bellowed. Hadn't her sister heard the warning to not leave the house during a Hollow attack? That's how it happened right? Hisana was killed by a Hollow. Their dad wouldn't have allowed Ichigo's younger sister to die if he had been there to protect her.

"Let go of me. I don't know you," she demanded, shaking off Ichigo's hands. Ichigo frowned when Hisana—it had to be Hisana—stepped closer to an unfamiliar man with long hair in a Captain's uniform. He possessed a noble countenance and stern features.

What? Ah. Urahara mentioned something about new souls forgetting their human life. Ichigo gave a bitter chuckle and stepped back. Of course, Hisana forgot her. Their father being a former Shinigami didn't make them immune. Tears blurred her vision. No longer would Hisana smile when Ichigo brushed her hair. Ichigo wouldn't hear her quiet laugh or hold her after a nightmare. Hisana didn't need her anymore.

Ichigo dried her tears on her sleeve and stuck out her hand. Her own sister didn't know her and she wasn't willing to let her go. Even if Ichigo had to start all over again, she would form new memories. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kuchiki Rukia," she replied slowly, as if she wasn't sure she should respond.

Her name was different. Was that normal? Was it another thing she forgot when she died? "You mean Hisana," Ichigo couldn't resist correcting. She flinched when the man stepped in front of 'Rukia' with a venomous glare. He looked one step away from drawing his Zanpakuto and attacking.

"My sister's name is Kuchiki Rukia and you will step away from her. We do not appreciate jokes in such foul taste."

What was he talking about? Hisana wasn't his sister! Hisana was her sister! Ichigo grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu in challenge. She wouldn't leave. Not ever. If Hisana was dead and in Soul Society then their dad was here as well. Ichigo needed to keep their family together. It was her job!

"Kurosaki, put down your sword," a familiar voice said beside her.

Ichigo refused. Urahara Kisuke couldn't force her to leave her only family behind. "I can't leave Hisana, Geta-Boshi. You know that," Ichigo growled. She would cut his stupid hat into tiny pieces if he got in her way.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Urahara said. She flinched. Why did they keep insisting that was Hisana's name? "She's not your sister. Hisana is still alive in Karakura Town."

"You're lying!" Ichigo yelled. "She looks exactly like Hisana!"

"Explain," the other man commanded.

She looked at his fierce expression. The cold eyes looked alive and vibrant. This was important. Ichigo didn't know why but she knew her answer would forever change his world. "Rukia looks like my sister Hisana. They could be twins."

"Take me to her."

Ichigo's hackles rose at the command as she wrapped her mind around the reassurance that Hisana was alive. Urahara had played many jokes on her throughout their partnership; this would never be one of them. Hisana was alive. Hisana was alive.

"No. I don't know anything abou—"

"Please. _Please_ take me to her."

Ichigo's protests stopped at the raw longing in his voice. She numbly nodded and followed Urahara to the Senkaimon. She glanced over at the once stoic man as his composure slightly crumbled. Rukia was crying. Ichigo resisted the urge to pat Rukia on the head as she did Hisana. Hisana… what was she to them?


End file.
